1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector.
2. The Related Art
A conventional receptacle connector includes a metal shell, an insulating body and a plurality of terminals disposed in the insulating body. The insulating body is received in the metal shell. The metal shell has a base board, two side boards and two top boards. The two top boards are engaged with each other and soldered together via a laser point welding. However, under long-time use, the two top boards are apt to separate from each other resulting in the insulating body falling off the metal shell easily. Furthermore, a process of the laser point welding relatively increases a production cost of the receptacle connector.